The Fallen
by Nagisaa-san
Summary: Genos finds a girl with no memories. She only remembers her name. How will she remember where she originally came from?
1. Aria

**Me: My first fanfic for OPM. I never knew that there are only 3 fanfics for this. So, I decided to post my own. R&R and enjoy! **

**^.^.^.^.^.^**

**Disclaimer: I wish I own OPM characters but I don't. T^T. The only character I own is my OC.**

**^.^.^.^.^.^**

Genos came out of a convenience store carrying 2 bags full of groceries. He began walking back to Saitama's apartment until he noticed a huge crowd standing around a bench. He decided to check it out.

The cyborg heard something about "a mysterious naked girl" as he moved through the crowd and towards the bench. Sure enough, he had found a naked girl sleeping there. Genos looked for the possession that the girl might have but there were none to be found.

_This is unsual. It would be a Class C – S criminal or mysterious beings that would attack. But... _The cyborg scratched his head. _For a girl to be sleeping here, that is the strangest indeed..._

He picked and carried her in princess style and walked through the crowd again. The crowd made a pathway for him as Genos carried her back to his sensei's apartment.

**^.^.^.^.^.^**

"Genooooss..."

The cyborg looked up from his notebook. "What is it sensei?"

The baldy pointed at the girl sleeping on his futon. "What is this?"

"It's a girl, Sensei."

Saitama sighed in frustration as he sat across from Genos. "I thought I told you to pick up groceries, not a random girl."

"But she was sleeping there."

"I don't care."

"She's also naked."

The baldy threw his hands up into the air. "I don't care if she's naked, just bring her back."

Then, there were rustling noise to be heard and the girl woke up. She sat up and looked around. "Where... am I?"

Saitama sighed as he got up and sat next to her. "You're at my place. Do you remember how you were sleeping on the bench?"

She shooked her head. The baldy looked at her full appearance. She appears to be 13 or 14. Her black hair is short but in a boyish hair style. She is also wearing his button down shirt that is a little too big for her.

Genos sat next to his sensei. "What's your name?"

"Aria."

In the midst of their conversation, the speakers roared to life "**A MYSTERIOUS BEING HAS APPEARED. THE DANGER LEVEL IS DEMON. I REPEAT, THE DANGER LEVEL IS DEMON. ALL CITIZENS EVACUATE TO THE HERO SHELTER."**

The speakers stopped and a series of screaming could be heard outside. Saitama did not say anything as he stood up and walked to the closet.

"Genos, you go out first. I'll be with you after a minute."

"Yes, sensei." The cyborg walked towards the door and Aria followed him. She hugged his arm. He tried to shake her off but she wouldn't let go.

"Aria, let go."

I don't wanna." She only hugged it tighter.

Saitama called from somewhere inside the room. "Just take her with you."

"Alright..." He dragged her towards the door and out of the apartment.

**^.^.^.^.^.^**

**Me: Things are getting a little too interesting. See you all on the next chapter!**


	2. Powers Revealed

**Me: I'm here with chapter 2! I hope you guys will enjoy! R&R as well! Happy New Year to all!**

**^.^.^.^.^.^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from OPM. My OC is the only character that I own.**

**^.^.^.^.^.^**

Genos and Aria made their way through the crowd of panicking citizens. Several moments later, they found the mysterious beings destroying the buildings. He led her to a partially destroyed car.

"Stay there while I deal with this." He leaps away as she watched him go near it.

Aria sat still, shivering, panicking about what to do. _What if he dies out there? What am I going to do? Onii-chan, I'm scared._

**^.^.^.^.^.^**

The cyborg calmly walked in front walked in front of the mysterious being, who noticed him and stopped destroying.

"I'M THE MAN EATING OCTOPOPS. I WILL KILL ANYONE WHO GETS IN MY WAY!" It lashed out a tentacle, which Genos leaped out of the way. He aimed his arm at the monster.

_Incinerator!_

The fiery attack hit ten of its tentacles but it did not fall. One grabbed his waist while another tentacle grabbed his arm. It then began to pull. The cyborg tried to shoot it down but it did not acknowledge the blast hitting its face. His arm nearly tore off until a barrage of feathers slammed down onto the tentacles holding him.

It shrieked in pain and it let go. Genos landed on the floor in a heap. His arm remained still but he could still fight. The barrage of feathers continued to slam down on the monster and the cyborg suddenly remembered something.

_Where's Aria? Did she...? _That is when he heard someone shout above him. He also heard wings beating. _Wings? _The cyborg looked up and surely enough, Aria remained airborne. There are 2 pairs of wings keeping her afloat and it shone in brilliant black. She continues to pin the monster with the barrage of feather that she continually sends. _Beautiful..._

"Onii-chan!" Genos snapped out of his amazement. He continued to look at her. "Finish it!"

He nodded and got up. The cyborg aimed his good arm at the mysterious being. "Good bye."

_Incinerator!_

Octopops fell back, dead. Its body remained burning on the ground. Genos let his arm drop by his side as the raven landed neatly next to him. Her wings were nowhere to be seen but there are holes on the shirt that she is still wearing.

"Aria." She gave him a confused look. "What are you?"

She did not answer but, instead, she placed her hands on his broken arm. A bright light glowed from it and the sensation of his arm returned to him.

The cyborg clenched and unclenched his fist. Feeling satisfied, he placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Become a pro hero."

Aria became surprised. "What... what do you mean, Onii-chan?"

"It's Genos. Just do it."

She was to speechless to say anything else but she managed to say. "If you insist..."

**^.^.^.^.^.^**

**Me: Stay tune for the next chapter!**


End file.
